brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorcerer Alex
In-Story Categories: Valentine gift unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory A sorcerer from the Agni Empire. Alex had almost no talent or passion, only pursuing a light research in necromancy. His wife was a skilled knight of the empire and they cared for each other deeply. However, one day his wife disappeared during an investigation of a potential spy. When neither the body of Alex's wife nor the body of the spy could be found, they were both announced dead. Grieving, Alex became obsessed with his study of necromancy and devoted himself to finding a way to revive his love. Becoming consumed with his studies, he locked himself in his house for years, never realizing that his attempts were futile. Appearance Sword Emperor Reed's hair style with Piercing Tazer's hair color. Green eyes and a robe with Shida's colors. His staff looks like Garroter's Shida's staff. In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Sorcerer's Black Light 30% boost to Rec, max HP & probable resistance against 1 KO attack *15% chance to resist 1 KO attack Brave Burst: Dead Rising Probable raising of allies from KO, adds Sickness, Curse to all allies' attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts all allies' Rec for 3 turns & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns *10% chance to raise, 7% chance to inflict Curse, 10% chance to inflict Sickness for allies, 15% chance to inflict Curse, 20% chance to inflict Sickness for self, 90% boost to Rec, heals (1,650 - 2,000 + 12.25% Rec) HP Super Brave Burst: Soul Chain Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes for 3 turns, boosts all allies' Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & adds chance to recover HP when attacked for 3 turns *5% chance to survive 1 KO attack, 50% boost, 10% max HP to Rec, 25% chance to recover 25% chance of damage received Quotes Summon Quote: I'm quite busy right now. Leave me alone. Unless you want to help me with my research. Fusion Quote: Ah. More test subjects. Excellent! Thank you for your contribution! Evolution Evolves From: n/a Evolves Into: Necromancer Alex *Evolution Materials: Dark Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Dark Pot, Winged Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel Other Unit Changes *10/04/2016: Buffed unit. **Changed "after being inflicted with Curse, Sickness" to "after status ailments inflicted exceeds a certain amount on LS. **Added "add Curse, Sickness to all allies' attack for 3 turns" and "boosts all allies' Rec for 3 turns" to BB. **Enhanced Rec used during HoT on BB. **Added "boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes for 3 turns" and "chance to recover HP when attacked for 3 turns" to SBB. *10/13/2016: Edited backstory. **Gained idea of making a two-part Valentines day units. *12/22/2016: Updated stats. *01/16/2017: Updated "In-Game Categories." *02/13/2017: Edited "Backstory." *03/05/2017: Edited "Backstory." *03/11/2017: Updated Imp Cap and edited "Quotes." *04/27/2017: Moved Unit Changes from the blog post to this unit page. *05/06/2017: Updated stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:6* Category:Gift Unit